Temari
by Cristine MT
Summary: Jelas. Aku mencintai pria cengeng itu./"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu, tentang pertanyaanmu dulu apa kau cemburu pada Ino? dan, aku cemburu. Aku sebenarnya sadar ketika kau memasuki pikiranku lewat Ino, sempat pikiran bodoh terlintas, tentang errr... apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tanpaku,"/All about shikatema/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Temari**

Disc by Masashi Kishimoto

Org Story by Cristine MT

* * *

"Tuan pemalas,"

"…"

"Hei, cengeng!"

"Ck, kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku begitu,"

"Karena memang kau cengeng, _kan_? Gagal sedikit, menyerah lalu menangis, lalu aku juga yang repot-repot datang membantumu!"

"Kalau begitu teruslah bersamaku,"

"Eh?"

"Agar kau tidak _repot-repot datang membantuku_ dan agar aku tidak lagi _menyerah lalu menangis_."

"M-maksudmu apa, _sih_? Bodoh!"

" _Kan_? Lagi-lagi aku salah,"

* * *

 **For SHIKATEMA Lovers!**

* * *

.

Mata hijaunya menatapku.

Iris yang, _yeah_ , yang akhir-akhir masa mudaku ingin selalu kutatap. Tiap waktu.

Kini dia, tubuhnya, raganya ada bersamaku. Di depanku, di dekatku. Mata itu, mata yang kupuja dari pertama kali kita bertemu. Tatapan tajam dan senyuman nan angkuh ia sandingkan tiap kali berbicara pada lawannya _. Bukan wanita lemah_ , tersirat maksud dari raut wajah yang ia tampilkan.

Aku menghela napas pelan, tak bisa kusembunyikan senyum bodohku sekarang, aku mengangkat sudut bibirku hingga membuat lengkungan kecil sambil masih menatap kedua mata itu. Mata yang berbeda sekarang. Tidak lagi menatapku dengan dingin, kini ia memandangiku dengan lembut, sangat teduh.

Sabar aku menunggu pemberkatan ini akhirnya selesai, aku mengucap banyak-banyak syukur. Aku menatap gadis cantik itu lebih dalam, menenangkan emosinya yang kini melonjak tinggi. Dapat kurasakan bahwa wanita ini sebentar lagi akan menitikan air matanya, tak akan kubiarkan.

Wajahku mendekatinya, menatap bibir manis itu dan ingin merasakannya sekali lagi, ia mendekatkan pula wajahnya padaku, tetapi aku mengarah pada telinganya, "Kau dengar itu?" ujarku. Hampir aku tertawa karena berhasil mengerjainya, pipinya memerah, ia pikir aku akan mengecupnya tadi. _Ha,_ aku tak sanggup melihatnya salah-tingkah. Aku kembali pada matanya, mendekatkan wajahku dan kami saling mengecup.

Gadis yang surainya seindah pasir emas pada senja hari, melepas pagutan bibirnya padaku, lalu ia merundukan kepalanya, meletakannya di depan dadaku. Aku sudah paham betul bagaimana sifat Temari, ia sangat dewasa, tetapi di sisi lain ia sangat kekanakan.

Kuangkat wajahnya lalu kulihat ia menangis.

"Aku jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu," kata-kata itu yang terluncur bebas dari mulutnya, tanpa kepalsuan membuat jantungku berhenti berdegup beberapa kali. Kemudian aku tersenyum, "Tetapi cintaku selalu lebih besar," balasku, ia terkekeh, "tak peduli berapa kali kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku," rasa senang di dadaku melihatnya tertawa, disusul teman-teman kami yang menghadiri pernikahan kami. Apalagi Naruto yang paling bersemangat menyorakiku. Aku tak peduli, yang pasti sudah kuperhatikan sedari awal, bahwa Gaara dan Kankuro tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Mereka benar-benar memercayakan Temari padaku dan memenuhi janji mereka –khususnya Gaara.

Senyum kembali terukir di wajahku.

Hei, kau pikir aku bercanda mengenai perasaanku? Sama-sekali tidak. Aku benar-benar mencintai Temari. Mungkin beberapa orang akan berpikir _; Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintainya?_ Tapi entahlah. Aku tidak memiliki satu pun alasan. Pun aku harus juga repot-repot menjabarkannya, mungkin kupikir ini cukup. Maksudku beberapa pertemuanku dengan Temari ini, menjelaskan bahwa aku benar mencintainya.

Pagi yang sendu untuk Konoha hari itu kurasa, tak kuasa menahan kantuk yang menyerangku mendadak, aku menguap lebar-lebar.

Setelahnya aku menyandarkan punggungku di gerbang Desa Konoha lalu memejamkan mataku, untuk tertidur seraya menunggu kedatangan seseorang dari Desa yang jauh. Entah kenapa Nona Tsunade menyuruhku untuk repot-repot bangun pagi untuk menyambut _dia_? Atau aku dengan tidak sadar meminta Nona Tsunade untuk repot-repot menungguinya? Entahlah.

Kemudian terlintas di benakku, keputusan para petinggi kelima Desa untuk menyelenggarakan ujian _Chunin_ segera di Desa Suna. Itu terasa janggal bagiku. Alasannya? Aku masih belum tahu. Tapi menurutku seperti tidak ada yang beres di balik ini semua. Kupikir ujian _Chunin_ hanya alasan untuk sesuatu.

Kusimpulkan dari waktu penyelenggaraan. Meski aku tidak ingin terlibat sama-sekali dengan urusan apapun, tetapi sedikit-banyak, tidak, semuanya aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Dunia _Shinobi_ pada Kelima Desa besar yang diakui. Harusnya, ujian ini diadakan setahun yang lalu, tetapi kenapa baru diadakan sekarang? Berketepatan dengan kelompok Ninja Pelarian bernama Akatsuki memulai beberapa teror. Mungkinkah ujian _Chunin_ ini memancing Akatsuki untuk mendekat setelah kepulangan Naruto ke Konoha agar Akatsuki menangkap Naruto dan mengekstrak _Kyuubi_ di dalamnya?

Kemudian perselisihan sengit dari para tetua Konoha dan melibatkan petinggi Suna dan Kazekage itu sendiri. Dan menghasilkan keputusan bahwa Ujian akan dilaksanakan di Desa Pasir.

Entah pikiran gila apa ini, tetapi aku menduga kalau target _umpan_ Akatsuki adalah _Kazekage_ yang notabane adalah _Jinchuriki_ ekor satu- _Shukaku_.

Dan juga wajah wanita yang kala itu belum sempat kusapa, ia menyembunyikan mati-matian wajah cemasnya kala menghadiri rapat rahasia _Kazekage_ dengan _Hokage_.

"Hei," sebelah mataku terbuka melihat seorang wanita kini berada di depanku. Ia adalah orang yang beberapa menit belakangan kutunggu kedatangannya.

Seperti biasa, ia selalu menampilkan wajah datarnya yang terkesan angkuh. "Selamat datang," balasku. Ia mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku di belakangnya, menatap punggung Temari lalu aku menghela napas. Dasar wanita, mereka sangat payah menyembunyikan emosi.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di persimpangan, sementara Temari tetap berjalan dengan sok tahunya. "Kau mau kemana," tegurku. Kemudian ia berbalik lalu merunduk, "Oh maaf," balasnya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Inginnya aku memarahinya –sangat jarang bagiku mendapat kesempatan untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tapi kuurungkan niat bercandaku. Wanita itu meminta maaf tadi, sungguh kejadian langka.

Tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi, aku menyajarkan pundakku dengannya berjalan berdampingan agar Temari tidak seperti anak hilang lagi. Oh ayolah, aku membenci keributan tapi sangat tidak biasa melihat Temari merundukan kepalanya. Biasanya dia mengolokku sampai aku hampir berteriak.

Hei, Shikamaru kau perlu ingat. Kebiasaan itu sudah berlalu hampir tiga tahun lebih yang lalu, barangkali Temari sudah berubah _. Yaya, aku ingat_.

Perhentian kami di tempat penginapan terbaik di Konoha, aku membukakan pintu untuknya lalu menyuruhnya masuk. Aku menunggu di luar, menunggu ia memintaku masuk. Tapi, _sial_ , nampaknya Temari benar-benar sedang tidak waras saat ini, ia hanya meletakkan barang bawaannya lalu pergi ke belakang tanpa menghidupkan lampu di ruangan ini.

Helaan napasku menghembus lagi, aku memasuki penginapan Temari dan menghidupkan listrik. Beberapa debu yang terlihat kusapu, lalu aku keluar hampir kututup pintunya kalau-kalau si merepotkan itu tidak memanggilku.

"Kau tidak memberiku minuman atau apa?" tanyanya, oke, aku baru saja ingin keluar dan membawakan sesuatu untuknya agar suasana hatinya membaik. Tapi tak perlu kukatakan kalau dia sedang di toilet, _kan_? "Bahkan kau tidak menanyakan kabarku atau setidaknya mengajakku mengobrol?"

Tunggu. Yang kutahu jika wanita sedang terdiam dan murung, jangan sekali-kali menegurnya. Biarkan wanita itu menghapus sendiri rasa sedihnya barulah _oke_ , aku boleh menegurnya. Dan kau tahu siapa yang mengatakannya? Tepat, Temari. Aku membuka mulut untuk _setidaknya_ membelaku, tapi racauan Temari bertubi-tubi menyerangku. "Oh, lebih baik aku sendiri dulu agar aku tenang." Ia mengakhiri, akhirnya.

Lagi, aku menghela napas. _Aku yang salah, sweetheart, selalu aku yang salah._

Aku tidak perlu menunggu untuk diusir dan melihatnya menutup pintu dan mendendangku keluar, karena nyatanya dia tetap bergeming dan malah terduduk di dekat ranjangnya. Lihat? Wanita memang sedikit munafik. Yah, aku tidak berani ber _statement_ bahwa wanita adalah makhluk munafik, aku menghindari konflik para wanita. Cukup aku selalu bertarung dengan wanita dulu, aku tidak mungkin beradu mulut dengan wanita-lagi.

Kembali aku memasuki ruangan itu, dan terduduk di sebelahnya dengan kedua tanganku sebagai penyangga.

Kisar dua menit kami teridam, lalu aku menangkap suara isakan dari makhluk di sebelahku. Aku menoleh. "Kau menangis?"

Ia menggeleng. _Nah_ , sifat kekanakannya selalu kulihat. Tapi nyatanya, aku tidak jengkel melihat sifat _moody_ gadis itu. Aku tahu persis, Temari hanya menujunkan sisi negatifnya hanya pada orang terdekatnya. Aku salah satu? Tak bisa kuhindari, karena Temari memang selalu ingin menempel padaku.

"Dasar cengeng,"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Shikamaru," ujarnya parau. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya meletakan irisnya di mataku, aku menaikan sebelah alisku, terasa sedikit menakutkan wajah Temari dengan penuh air mata itu. "Gaara…" aku memerhatikan Temari menyelidik, aku bersumpah serapah tidak ingin mendengar bahwa apa yang kupikirkan sesuai dengan kenyataan yang mungkin akan Temari ungkapkan setelah ini.

Kemudian dengan cepat ia memelukku, _apa bisa dibilang 'memeluk' karena ia menerkamku dari samping tanpa persetujuanku?_ dan terisak tertahan. "H-hei," apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin _kan_ aku mendorongnya seperti kebiasaan Temari menghajarku dalam situasi apapun?

Oke, aku hanya perlu melakukan apa yang Temari katakan padaku, diam sampai aku bisa menegurnya.

"…dia dalam bahaya, tapi apa yang dapat kulakukan? Ia merelakan dirinya menjadi umpan agar Akatsuki tidak melukai yang lain, tapi aku tahu persis kalau ia dapat terbunuh…tapi, tapi aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun, aku buntu, aku tidak dapat melindunginya!"

 _Sial_ , semua benar. Apa yang kupikirkan mengenai maksud dan tujuan ujian _Chunin_ itu memang memiliki maksud demikian.

"Bahkan aku terlibat dalam rencana yang ia buat, membuat dirinya lebih dekat dengan kematian!"

Aku hanya bisa menatap sendu wanita itu. Meski aku sekarang tahu kebenarannya, apa beda aku dengan dirinya? Kami sama-sama tidak dapat mengubah apapun, apalagi yang membuat keputusan adalah Gaara. Sama halnya kau memaksa pohon besar untuk pindah dua senti. Jadi aku hanya dapat melihat gadis itu dalam diam. Gadis yang selalu saja cemas akan Adik-adiknya.

Gadis itulah, Temari. Wanita itu, wanita paling merepotkan, tidak seharusnya setelah Ibuku, wanita yang membuatku terpana dengan ketangguhannya. Temari tidak pernah ragu untuk menjalani apa yang ada di depannya.

Ketika berada pada satu arena pertarungan melawannya, baru pertama kali aku merasa takjub dengan lawanku. Mata itu, menatapku tajam, tanpa ampun mengintimidasiku dan menerjangku dengan kibasan angin tanpa berhenti.

Ia benar-benar membuatku menguras tenaga dan pikiran untuk membuat strategi agar aku setidaknya membuat dia terdiam.

Dan ketika di ujung batas kekuatan lebih tepatnya kesabaranku berhadapan dengan gadis tangguh di depanku, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertandingan dengan membuatnya berhenti seperti rencanaku dari awal. Kemudian rasa penasaranku terbayar sudah ketika aku berhasil memerhatikan _Kunoichi_ Desa Pasir itu lebih dekat. Aku berhasil memerhatikannya dengan saksama. Kemudian aku menyerah karena tidak lagi sanggup berpikir untuk kabur lagi darinya.

Aku sadar betul, aku mengaguminya.

Lalu aku mendengar dari teman-temanku ketika Temari berusaha mengentikan Gaara yang menggila kala itu, tatapannya berbeda. Gadis itu tidak lagi memakai wajah angkuhnya, dengan seluruh kerendahan hati ia meminta agar Gaara berhenti.

Kemudian aku paham, ia adalah seorang Yatim dan Piatu dengan dua adik lelakinya dan si bungsu yang tidak bersahabat.

Tak dapat lagi aku merangkai kata-kataku untuk menjelaskan betapa kagumnya diriku yang payah pada Temari yang dengan sabar memberikan cinta kasihnya hingga Gaara dilantik menjadi seorang _Kazekage_. Meletakan seluruh kepercayaannya, waktu mudanya untuk kedua Adik dan Desanya dan seluruh tenaganya dan kesenangannya ia pertaruhkan untuk Sunagakure. Pengorbanan wanita itu sungguh luar biasa.

Kala Temari menolongku ketika misi pengejaran Sasuke, rasa kagumku semakin bertambah-tambah. Apalagi ia berempati ketika Ayahku memarahiku. Temari, dia penuh dengan kejutan.

Sekarang lagi, terulang. Di mana ia harus kembali mengorbankan perasaan, dirinya dan waktunya untuk Adiknya dan Desa. Aku tidak paham betul perasaannya saat ini, tetapi mungkin jika aku berada di posisinya saat ini, seorang wanita yang merepotkan, pasti aku akan kabur mencari ketenangan dan tidur selama yang kubisa. _Heh_ , tapi tidak semudah itu. Lagi-lagi naluri menghendaki tiap Ninja harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Tangan kananku, menyerah untuk merengkuh pundak Temari dan mendekapkannya lebih dekat. Berusaha sebisa mungkin ia membagikan perasaan cemasnya padaku agar berkurang sedikit, meski itu tak mungkin bisa. Ia semakin melesakan wajahnya lebih dalam, entah apa nyamannya begitu, aku tidak tahu tapi mau apalagi. Pasti ketika aku mengeluarkan satu kata, itu akan memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Katakan sesuatu, Shikamaru…" pintanya. Mungkin setelah ini aku berani bercakap-cakap. "…kumohon," oke, tidak lagi mungkin, aku memang harus bercakap-cakap.

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku _Cengeng_ , aku serius," kataku mulai bersuara, "tapi aku lebih tidak suka kalau kau yang jadi cengeng,"

Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku? Kini tangisnya terdengar lagi. Ayolah, aku benar-benar tidak pandai menyikapi wanita!

"Hei, hei aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis, itu menyebalkan," lanjutku. Bersyukurnya, suara gadis itu mereda, "Meski aku tahu kau kuat, tapi aku lebih tahu kalau Gaara adalah orang yang cakap dalam memutuskan sesuatu, Temari,"

Gadis itu mengendurkan pelukannya, mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatapku dengan sisa-sisa isakannya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, kau hanya perlu mendukung dia, dan percaya bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang tepat untuk memberi pelajaran pada Akatsuki _sialan_ itu,"

Matanya kini tidak lagi memproduksi air, kelihatannya ia sudah lebih tenang dengan napas yang stabil. Kemudian ia tersenyum, dan kembali memelukku. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru,"

"Hm, hm, iya, ngomong-ngomong bisa kita selesaikan ini? Tangan kiriku hampir patah menahan berat badanmu,"

Kemudian ia terkekeh. Senang mendengar kekehanmu, Nona.

Dan aku menyadari sesuatu, aku lebih dari mengagumi gadis itu. Aku memiliki perasaan rumit yang belum tersampaikan.

Kemudian banyak persoalan menimpa pribadi kami masing-masing, Gaara mati, tetapi kembali hidup. Kecemasan melandaku setengah mati memikirkan apa yang akan Temari lakukan, tapi setelahnya aku dapat menghela napas lega, ia cukup mendengarkanku. Ia hanya berdiam diri, mendukung Gaara dan percaya bahwa ia akan selamat meski kala itu rasanya tidak ada harapan. Tetapi takdirnya tidak bergitu, menurutku itu bagian dari ujian Temari mengenai _seberapa sayang ia kepada Gaara_ dan seberapa banyak ia mendengarkanku. _Aku bercanda._

Kemudian Ayahku gugur dalam medan perang, Temari satu-satunya temanku yang percaya bahwa aku akan menjadi Hokage yang hebat. Tidak meragukanku. Tapi sayangnya, aku sendiri yang meragukan diriku, aku tidak dapat mati ketika Perang Dunia Shinobi, karena Naruto tidak mungkin dapat berjalan sendiri kalau ia sudah menjadi Hokage. Aku harus menemaninya.

Lalu di akhir perang yang kami menangkan, aku bicara berdua dengan Gaara, menagih janjinya. Ia berkata padaku sebelumnya pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi baru disiapkan, _maka menangkanlah perang ini dan nikahi dia_ , katanya. Dan kala itu, ketika perang berkahir, aku dapat melihat Gaara memiliki rasa cemas sedikit. Ia lebih pandai menyembunyikannya dari Temari. Tapi bagiku, sangat mudah melihat orang beremosi. Mau apalagi, aku menghela napas dan mengakhirinya, ' _Tidak sekarang, Tuan Gaara, tapi nanti, ketika alam sendiri yang menentukan, lagipula aku masih harus megurus satu bayi dulu,_ ' kataku. Ia tersenyum, ' _Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Kesabaranmu mengurus Mirai Sarutobi akan lebih meyakinkanku,_ ' balasnya. Sedikit menyatukan alisku, heran kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau bayi yang kumaksud adalah Mirai? Sepertinya Gaara salah-satu mata-mataku. ' _panggil aku Gaara, tak lama lagi aku akan menjadi Adikmu,_ ' aku membalas senyumnya.

Dan selama beberapa tahun kami –aku dan Temari, berkomunikasi hanya melalui surat, lalu pindah ke surat elektronik saat Kakashi menerapkan komputer untuk orang-orang tertentu. Aku termasuk? Tidak, aku hanya terlibat.

Saat itu, aku ada misi, ketika umurku sembilan belas tahun. Misi bersama dua Anbu untuk mendatangi desa terpencil, menemui Sai dan mencari Ninja-ninja yang hilang lalu memberikan Kakashi informasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sangat gila tempat ini, aku hampir saja terjebak _genjutsu_ kalau-kalau Temari tidak datang menolongku – _lagi_ dan menghajarku agar segera sadar lalu _yeah_ , benar, aku dimaki-maki – _lagi_.

Aku tidak pernah tahu dia akan datang bersama _Shinobi_ Sunagakure membantuku dan menghenyahkan tempat terkutuk buatan Gengo ini. Ketika kutanya Kakashi dan Gaara, mereka serasi menjawab bahwa Gaara yang meminta Kakashi untuk mengerahkan pasukan Suna untuk menolongku. Siapa yang memaksa? Temari. Ia berisikeras menyusulku dan berkata sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku, ia mengancam akan kemari seorang diri kalau Gaara tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Rasa senang dan bahagia menyesaki dadaku. Tak perlu lagi aku merasa malu, aku sangat beruntung telah menjadi bagian dari prioritas Temari. Pada saat aku menjabat tangan Gaara, mengucap terima kasih karena bantuannya, ia menyinggung soal janjinya. Ia mengaku, bahwa hidupnya tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini, merasa menyembunyikan Temari dari hidupku. Berlebihan kupikir, tapi ia tidak pernah berbohong.

Kau tahu dia menyindirku pada saat apa? Pada saat kami akan berpisah dan tentu saja pasukannya ada di belakangnya dan Temari –memerhatikan kami. Tentu saja Gaara pengertian, ia mengatakan semuanya secara pelan-pelan dan harusnya tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. ' _segera'_ kubilang. Lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya, memberi intruksi pasukannya untuk kembali ke Desa Pasir. Tentunya Temari mengikut dia.

Haruskah aku mendengar kata-kata Gaara? Dan bertindak layaknya Naruto yang memulai hubungannya dengan Hinata?

Ya, itu harus.

"Hei," tidak, tunggu. Maksudku aku hanya memanggil Temari, tetapi seluruh _Shinobi_ Sunagakure bahkan Gaara menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh melihatku.

Untungnya, Gaara semakin peka terhadap situasi, ia memerintahkan semua orang untuk kembali dan meninggalkan aku –dengan Temari. Dan tidak mengganggu kami.

"Mau mengucap terima kasih?" tanyanya dengan senyum meremehkan yang ia pamerkan. Merepotkan. "aku sudah bosan mendengar ucapan terima kasihmu, Tuan pemalas."

Aku menghela napas, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Mau makan sesuatu?"

"Kencan? Tentu saja, aku ingin memakan seseorang yang selalu bergumam _merepotkan_ tetapi orang harus kerepotan karenanya,"

Sombong sekali dia. Tapi itu yang kusuka darinya. "Terserah,"

Aku menunggu ia berjalan lebih dulu –seperti kebiasaan kami. Dan aku menyusul berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Shikamaru,"

Aku meliriknya. Menagih ucapan terima kasih, eh?

"Jangan lagi membuatku cemas, jangan tertutup padaku, katakan apa adanya,"

Senyum terukir di wajahku. Temari, penuh dengan kejutan. Sebelumnya ketika ada pembahasan mengenai hilangnya para Ninja, aku sempat mengobrol dengan Temari. Ia bertanya padaku apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Kakashi dan diriku? Tapi aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas. Lagipula jiwaku terguncang saat itu, aku seperti seorang pengecut yang takut mati. Kemudian Temari dengan keras meninju wajahku lalu berkata ' _Aku tak percaya bahwa aku salah menilaimu selama ini!'_ dan, aku menangis lagi. Konyol memang.

Tapi bentakan Temari melebihi terjangan badai apapun, kata-kata itu menusukku kala itu. Itu sebabnya aku menangis. Aku pikir aku tidak akan lagi dianggap baik oleh Temari, wajar saja aku berpikir seperti itu, karena pada dasarnya Temari tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Dan yang membuatku sangat bahagia, Temari tidak serius. Ia mendatangiku, dan menyelamatkanku seperti biasa.

Aku mengangguk merespon permintaannya. Permintaan yang tidak ada alasan lagi aku menyangkalnya. Seberapa kecil pun sesuatu kusembunyikan darinya, itu sia-sia. Temari adalah wanita andal dalam kepekaan. Ia tahu betul apa yang salah dalam sikap seseorang.

"Tuan pemalas, kau tidak berterima kasih padaku?"

Demi apapun, ia sangat senang membuatku jengkel. Dia sudah tahu apa yang tidak kusukai, tapi selalu ia lakukan. Ada baiknya aku tidak menanggapinya agar dia diam sebentar dan memberiku kesempatan untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, cengeng!"

"Ck, kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku begitu," bukan aku marah, aku hanya ingin diberi waktu sedikit saja untuk berpikir. Bukan malah mendengar celotehan Temari.

"Karena memang kau cengeng, _kan_? Gagal sedikit, menyerah lalu menangis, lalu aku juga yang repot-repot datang membantumu!"

"Kalau begitu teruslah bersamaku," akhirnya gadis itu melebarkan mata kejinya, "Eh?" tak peduli ia mengerti atau tidak, aku melanjutkan, "Agar kau tidak _repot-repot datang membantuku_ dan agar aku tidak lagi _menyerah lalu menangis_."

"M-maksudmu apa, _sih_? Bodoh!"

Aku menghela napas lalu membuangnya jauh ke atas, bersamaan dengan atensiku yang menetap pada awan yang dengan damai melintasi langit.

Nampaknya cita-citaku sama-sekali tidak tercapai. Hidupku tidak sedamai petani dan sebagai suami yang tenang mendengar alunan music _jazz_ dan hentakan papan _shogi_. Pekerjaanku menuntutku dan rupanya, Istriku tidak biasa-biasa saja. Ia cantik, tapi tidak terlalu tenang juga.

" _Kan?_ Lagi-lagi aku salah," bisikku.

"Jelas salah! Kalau kau ingin melamar wanita, tanyalah _maukah kau menikah denganku_ , bukan malah membalikan kata-kataku, tahu!"

" _He_? Untuk apa kutanya kalau jawabannya memang _ya_."

Dia teridam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum, "Kau benar juga."

Yah, kupikir juga begitu. Awalnya aku meminta waktu untuk berpikir, menyusun kalimat untuk melamar seorang wanita merepotkan bernama Temari. Tapi itu tidak penting, karena inilah Temari.

Penuh kejutan,dan tidak selamanya merepotkan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan menginginkan kebahagiaanmu terbayarkan setelah pengorbanan berat yang kau lakukan," bisikku di telinga Temari yang masih sibuk mengerjapkan matanya menghalau air mata yang terus saja terjatuh.

Ibu jariku mengusap pipinya, mengajaknya turun dari altar dan berdansa mengikuti alunan musik dan beberapa pasangan yang mulai larut dalam lagu _Can't help falling in love with you_ dilanjut _For the First Time_ sampai aku paham bahwa Temari bukan pedansa yang baik. Tubuhnya benar-benar dirancang untuk bertempur.

.

.

 _Juga, kuharap kau sekalian sudah memahami perasaan yang sangat sulit kujabarkan ini._

.

.

* * *

 _Meski aku hanya sekali berkata aku mencintaimu, kupikir itu tidak masalah bagimu_

 _Karena aku hanya ingin kau bahagia karena apa yang kulakukan_

 _Bukan apa yang kukatakan_

 _Dapat kusimpulkan_

 _Bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu_

 _Di saat pertama kali aku melihatmu,_

 _Temari_

 _._

* * *

 **Cie cie bapak Shikamaru bisa aja sih! Saya benar-benar jingkrak-jingkrak dan senyum-senyum gaje melihat performa Shikatema dalam Novel Shikamaru Hiden karangan Takashi Yano –thanks, Takashi.**

 **Oke, maaf kalau saya malah menistakan pasangan fenomenal ini. Akhir kata, maukah berbagi review?** **:)**

 **BTW, ini still in progress hahahaha**

* * *

 _Sequel ga?_

 _Thank you, sweetheart!_


	2. Chapter 2

Org story by Ctistine MT

Org characters by Masahi Kishimoto

 _Dianjurkan untuk mendengar musik All We Know - The Chainsmokers (tidak ada unsur sponsor karena bertemu dengan The Chainsmokers saja, boro-boro)_

* * *

 _ShikaTema shipper present,_

.

TEMARI (II)

* * *

.

"Aku hanya merindukan keluargaku,"

"..."

"Bukan iri ya, tapi agak _sih_ , lumayan, melihat Sakura dengan Ayah Ibunya itu membuatku teringat ... _hehehe_ , aku bercan–"

"Hei, aku ini kau anggap apa? Kursi? Kentang?"

" _Hahahaha_! Apa _sih_? Bukan begitu, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa? Aneh sekali,"

"Bodoh sekali, _hahahaha_!"

"Aku ini adalah Suamimu, sekarang –perlu kuingatkan terus? aku ini temanmu, sahabatmu, aku juga bisa jadi seorang Ayah bagimu,"

" _Hehehe_ , iya ..."

"Ambil Ibuku sana, jadikan Ibumu. Kita bisa berbagi Ibu, kan?"

"... _hahahaha_! Aku ... jadi ingin menangis ... akan kupeluk Ibu sekencang-kencangnya nanti,"

"Buatmu juga tak masalah, terlalu pusing kepalaku melihat kalian berdua,"

"SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

Aku terkikik geli ketika ia meminta tanganku untuk diletakan di atas tangannya. Ia mengajaku berdansa setelah pemberkatan usai dengan ajakan _a_ _la_ pangeran dari negeri khayangan.

Malam ini ia berbeda sekali.

Bukan Shikamaru kecil, cengeng, dekil, pemalas dan bodoh lagi di mataku, bukan Shikamaru yang memilih menyerah, pulang agar bisa tertidur daripada terluka parah atau mati di dalam pertarungan.  
Dia adalah Shikamaru yang keren sekarang. Bertanggung jawab dan pastinya masih menganggap segala hal tidak penting kecuali ada seseorang yang sekarat dan semenit lagi mati.

Jas hitamnya, iris hitam dengan rambut sepekat malam. Harumnya menyerbu hidungku kala aku tidak merespon ajakannya, _well_ , aku tidak bisa berdansa.

"Ayo, biar cepat-cepat selesai, aku sudah tidak tahan," katanya dengan ekspresi super biasa saja juga dengan pose yang sama, tangan menjulur. Kekehanku berhenti dibuatnya. Malah aku ingin sekali meninjunya sampai wajah konyol itu babak-belur.

Sebelum aku mendengus dan menampar wajahnya bolak-balik, ia menarik tanganku cepat dan mendekapku, "Lebih baik hapus dulu air matamu dengan benar sebelum menghajarku," katanya memulai gerakan kiri-kanan.

Wajahku memanas mendengarnya, perutku sakit menahan tawa.

"Lagipula aku tidak yakin kau mau menghajarku lagi, kau pasti tidak mau terlihat bodoh menangis dan memohon menyesal karena telah membuatku sekarat, _kan_?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tertawa lepas, inginnya aku terpingkal-pingkal sambil memukuli kepalanya. Tapi biar saja aku memasang tampang marahku agar ia menyesal. Sebelum aku menggeram meneriaki namanya, lagi-lagi ia memotong perkataanku, "Hei kau ini kaku sekali, sepertinya kau memang dirancang khusus untuk membunuh orang,"

Bagai petir menyambar diriku sampai gosong dengan efek suara kaca pecah terngiang di benakku, aku terdiam sejenak dengan membelalakan mataku.

" _Membunuh orang yang selalu berkata merepotkan tetapi orang selalu direpotkan karenanya_ ," lanjutnya. Aku masih terdiam dan memikirkan kata-katanya. Lalu tawa kerasku meledak, konyol sekali dia! Itu adalah kata-kataku bertahun-tahun lalu kala ia mengajakku kencan pertama kali usai kematian Gengo.

Tawaku mereda dengan sisa-sisa kekehan dan air mata di sudut mataku, "Aku tahu, Shikamaru," kataku menjedanya terlebih dahulu untuk menghirup oksigen. Karena napasku benar-benar habis dibuatnya, "Kau memang ingin berkata _'Kau payah berdansa'_ katakan saja, sudah biasa kau mengolokku,"

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Baguslah kalau kau sadar,"

Kemudian aku kembali tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa. Tidak peduli dansa kami belum selesai, aku memeluknya erat. Erat sekali, dengan tawaku yang belum mereda. Sepertinya aku bukan tertawa karena kebodohan Shikamaru, _atau malah aku_ _?_ tetapi girangnya aku saat ini membuatku tertawa lepas saat tak terbendung.

Hanya kami berdualah yang berpelukan dengan wajah girang sedangkan yang lain masih larut dalam musik dansa. Tak bisa kupingkiri, aku memang bosan berdansa. Dan aku tidak pernah mengerti apa bagusnya gerakan pelan monoton kanan-kiri ini.

* * *

Malam ini usai acara pernikahan kami, Gaara dan Kankuro mengantar kami untuk memasuki mansion milik keluarga Nara, khusus untuk pemimpin klan ini, yaitu Shikamaru Nara pengganti Shikaku Nara.

Adik-adikku masih tinggal di sini sampai esok hari.

Kemudian Gaara dan Kankuro meninggalkan kami setelah Shikamaru dan Kankuro membuat lelucon aneh tentang malam pertama. Yang membuatku jengkel lagi, Gaara menambahkan, "Kau yang niat sedikit agar hasilnya sempurna," Hei! Hanya Gaara harapanku untuk menyudahi bercandaan nista ini dan malah ia ikut-ikutan dengan kegilaan Kankuro dan Shikamaru. " _Yah, kalau yang ini aku semangat_ ," itu jawabannya sebelum aku benar-benar menjitak mereka bertiga dan hampir saja membuat segel untuk menerbangkan mereka.

"Lagipula aku lelah," ujarku dengan nada ketus setelah memasuki kamar, aku menanggalkan tiap aksesoris di kepalaku dan mengambil baju tidurku kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

" _Hm_ , terserah," balasnya.

Ketika aku keluar, aku sudah melihatnya terlelap dengan baju tidur –tentunya.  
 _Huh_ , omong kosong. Katanya, _'Aku tidak tahan_ ', _'Yang ini aku semangat'_ dan _blablabla_ , nyatanya sekarang ia tertidur seperti orang mati.

Aku berdiri di sebelah kasur, memerhatikan ranjang itu sejenak. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti, aku mengenggak liurku. Masakan aku harus tidur di sebelahnya? Persis?

Helaan napasku terdengar pelan, aku menyerah. Inginnya aku menaikan sebelah kakiku, tapi terurungkan. Aku bergidik ngeri, tidak biasanya aku begini.

T-tunggu! Pria itu seperti monster di mataku, ia membalikan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku kembali menelan liurku bulat-bulat –meski itu cair. Dia seperti orang gila, maniak dan penjahat yang akan tertidur semalaman berdua denganku seranjang.

Tidak! Ia membuka matanya sebelah, untuk melihat mataku, "Kau mau berdiri di situ sepanjang malam?" Degupan pada jantungku bergiliran berpesta. Sialan.

"Aku ma–"

"Tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin, _yah_ , berdiri sebentar saja,"

"Aku mau tidur, merepotkan, kalau Gaara tahu kau belum tertidur hanya karena ketakutan aku pasti dipenggalnya,"

Pipiku memerah.

"Cepatlah aku lelah sekali."

Aku mengangguk pasrah. _Yah_ , dia benar. Ia kelelahan, mana mungkin pria pemalas itu mau melakukan hal lain selain tertidur malam-malam?

Tubuhku perlahan berbaring sempurna di sebelahnya lalu kucoba menutup mata.

Dua menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit, suara napas Shikamaru bagaikan ilusi mematikan buatku. Aku mendengus pelan, frustasi dengan imajinasi liarku.

Hei, dia Shikamaru, _kan_?

Aku memaksa melawan kebodohanku dengan tertidur menghadap ke arahnya lalu memejamkan mataku kembali.

Ia hanya Shikamaru.

Dia Shikamaru-ku.

 _Yeah_ , Shikamaru Nara adalah suamiku.

Suamiku. Suami-istri layak berbaring berdua satu kasur, _kan_?

Pelan kurasakan ada tangan bergerak menyusuri punggungku, aku membelalak kaget mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru melingkari pinggangku. "Hei–"

"Pakai selimutmu," aku menelan liur untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia hanya memakaikanku selimut. Tidak lebih. Jangan terlalu bodoh, Temari.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan kedua manik abu-abu yang terjun langsung menyelami kedua mataku. Shikamaru menatapku tidak dengan pandangan malasnya, ia memerhatikan mataku dengan saksama penuh ketegasan. Mata yang sama, mata yang kupuja sejak pertama kali kulihat. Mata yang dengan sengaja menatapku padahal aku sangat ingin membunuhnya saat itu.

Jantung sialan ini menghentikan pestanya beberapa kali, sampai aku larut dalam tatapannya.

Tangaku menyusuri wajah tegasnya, dan merayapi kepalanya. Kubuka ikatan rambutnya dan itu membuatku kembali terpesona melihat panjang rambut yang sangat menambah kesempurnaan kharismanya.

"Jangan berjuang lagi," katanya pelan. Merdu merasuk indraku. Aku tidak terlalu paham apa yang dikatakannya, membuatku menunggu suaranya lagi. "Sudah cukup jerih letihmu, aku tidak ingin kau mengorbankan apa-apa lagi,"

Telapak tanganku berhenti menyusuri rambutnya. Aku menarik tanganku untuk menutup mulutku ketika perasaan sesak memaksaku untuk meneteskan air mata.

"Kau, gadis cantik, Puteri terhormat yang seharusnya diam di istana," katanya pelan. Aku menggeleng pelan, aku tidak pernah mendengar pujian darinya sebelumnya, tidak pernah seindah ini. Air mata benar-benar tak bisa kubendung lebih banyak.

"Tuan Puteri yang seharusnya kemauannya dituruti, berlagak sombong meski _yah_ , kau sombong sedikit,"

tak sadar sedari tadi tangan Shikamaru masih tertinggal di pinggangku, kini aku merasa ia menepuk punggungku berulang kali.

"Tapi Tuan Puteri yang ini harus mengorbankan waktunya, kekuatannya, untuk sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan tanggung jawabnya,"

Tangisanku bersamaan dengan isakan.

"Menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan berusaha memperbaiki sekelilingnya, menjaga keluarga dan tanah airnya, yang seharusnya ia bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya, yang harusnya ia bisa belajar berdansa jika sewaktu-waktu ada pangeran melamarnya,"

Aku sudah tidak tahan mendengarnya. Meski tanganku mendekap erat mulutku, nyatanya tanganku tidak terlalu kuat menahan isakan yang menerobos keluar.  
Bahuku bergetar, aku memilih merunduk, tidak kuasa menatap matanya lagi.

Tetapi ia mengangkat daguku, memintaku kembali melihatnya. "Aku memang bukan pangeran, juga tidak layak bersanding denganmu," Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya, ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, "Tetapi yang kuminta janganlah melakukan apapun," napasnya berhembus ke arahku, harum khasnya menyeruak menabraki wajahku.

"Tetaplah bersamaku,"

Ia mengecupku seraya aku mengecupnya pula. Kami saling berpagutan, larut dalam seni sempurna yang dinamakan cinta.

* * *

 _Shikamaru Nara._

Pria itu, manusia yang paling kurendahkan di antara semua makhluk yang kurendahi mulanya. Ia menjijikan di mataku, semua yang menghalangi majunya Gaara sebagai Kazekage masuk dalam daftarku untuk segera kuhapus namanya dari muka Bumi.

Aku berniat membunuhnya di ujian Chuunin.

Agar berkurang satu musuh Suna untuk kembali berjaya. Aku dan Kankuro sebelumnya sudah sepakat untuk membunuh bibit-bibit lawan bagi Gaara. Jadi aku memutsukan untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin juga agar memerlihatkan Gaara di mata dunia. Ia bukan monster, ia adalah seorang manusia yang dapat mengikuti ujian layakanya ninja lain.

Tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak membunuh Tenten, juga tidak membuat mulut si hijau kurus aneh itu terdiam.

Entah mengapa aku tidak langsung membunuh pria kecil, aneh, dekil di lapangan waktu itu.

Malahan aku makin jengkel, padahal aku jarang kesal terhadap orang lain.

Dan di kala akhir dari pertarungan kami, aku terpaku melihatnya membiarkanku terikat dalam bayangannya, tidak membunuhku dan hanya bergumam _'oh'_ setelah ia dengan tidak bertanggung jawab mendekatiku dan menatap mataku. Kemudian ia menyerah, berbohong jika ia sudah tidak ada cara lagi untuk bersembunyi lagi dariku. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku tertegun? Ia berkata, ' – _b_ _ersembunyi dari_ _mu_ '. Dia memang tidak berpikiran untuk menyakitiku yang ingin membunuhnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berpura-pura bengis. Aku dan Kankuro tertawa mengingat janji kami yang konyol itu, lalu kami bertiga termasuk Gaara membuat janji baru untuk mendukung perdamaian sampai darah kami habis.

Shikamaru Nara, tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu dengan berlebihan. Mengatakan apa yang di hatinya, jujur dan apa adanya.

Ia tidak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku pernah berteriak kepadanya, _'Aku tidak percaya aku salah menilaimu selama ini!_ ' kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Kejadian itu beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia dengan bodohnya menyembunyikan rencana untuk mengeksekusi Gengo. Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu padaku ketika kami makan berdua setelahnya, " _Aku menangis waktu kau pergi_ ,"

Tawaku meledak, aku memukul-mukul kepalanya.

" _Aku serius, kupikir kau tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku_."

Dia sangat polos ya?

Entah di mana otak jeniusnya yang dielu-elukan banyak orang.

Dulu pula, setahun sebelum pernikahan kami, ia bertanya padaku setelah aku bertanya padanya tentang Ino Yamanaka.

" _Oh... Ino memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sai Shimura? Menurutmu bagaimana?_ " Demi apapun tidak ada maksud terselubung pada pertanyaanku kecuali agar kami tidak nampak seperti di pemakaman hanya karena aku dan Shikamaru sama-sama sedang menerjemahkan gulungan dengan kata lain, kami sedang bekerja.  
Awalnya juga dia yang mengajakku bicara. Dan aku menanggapinya sebagai _basa-basi._

" _Ya bagus, kau pikir aku cemburu?_ "

Alisku bertaut. Sebagai wanita aku mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya bermuara. Jadilah aku meletakan gulunganku dan menatapnya heran.

Ia pula menegakan kepalanya untuk menatap mataku, " _Apa_?" tanyanya inosen. _Kan_? Pria memang seenaknya saja bercakap-cakap. Atau hanya dia yang begitu?

Aku menggeleng pelan dengan menghela napas.

" _Kau tidak cemburu aku bilang begitu?_ "

" _Yang membuatku cemburu itu kau menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan Naruto-mu,_ " jawabku sarkas. Aneh sekali pertanyaannya.

" _Yeah, aku_ _tahu_ _kau tidak cemburu,_ _tapi_ _aku cemburu."_ Katanya.

" _Ck, diamlah dan cepat selesaikan ini_ ,"

" _Aku cemburu ketika Daimaru menyatakan cinta padamu, dan ketika kau menangisi kematiannya_ ,"

Tak kuasa aku menahan senyum, aku melakukannya. Agak heran, _sih_ mendengar Shikamaru dengan ajaib bisa mengingat nama seseorang yang baru saja sekali ia temui. Lagipula pertanyaannya itu melebihi definisi _aneh_. Memangnya apa yang salah jika lelaki menyatakan cinta pada seorang wanita? Dan apa yang heran jika aku menangisi kematian Daimaru? Jelas saja aku menangisi kematian teman masa kecilku.

Entah sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu ia serius bertanya padaku demikian. _Apakah aku cemburu pada Ino?_ Peduli setan angin badai.

Nama Ino Yamanaka mengingatkanku pada suatu hal yang terjadi tepat tiga bulan yang lalu. Ketika aku di Suna mengurusi pekerjaanku seperti biasa –menjaga Gaara dan juga mempersiapkan diriku untuk segera pindah ke Konoha, baik itu menyelesaikan tugasku juga membantu para tetua untuk melantik seorang yang baru untuk menggantikan posisiku di jajaran tinggi Desa Angin.

Waktu itu, aku berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Gaara, dia sedang berkutat dengan parlemen-parlemennya sedangkan aku menandatangani berbagai berkas yang harus dipindah-tangankan dalam waktu singkat. _Deadline_ , sebab keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan ini.

" _Kak_ ," aku menyahuti panggilan Gaara, membuatku menoleh sedang dia menghampiri mejaku dengan selembar kertas yang ia bawa lalu diletakannya di depanku. " _Tolong tanda tangani ini_ ,"

Dengan sekelebat mataku menjamah kertas yang telah kupegang sebagai formalitas karena aku sangat percaya dengan Gaara. Aku menandatangani kertas itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Gaara sambil memerhatikan wajahnya.

Tanganku menyusuri rambutnya, berantakan sedikit dan perlu kurapikan sembari kuusap kepalanya. Anak itu tersenyum sambil berujar _terima kasih_. " _Kau itu selalu kecil jika kulihat, tidak pernah lebih tinggi dariku, terus saja ingin kugendong dan kupeluk_ ," Gaara terkekeh. " _Tapi kekehanmu kedengaran seperti pria dewasa yang sudah siap menggendong anak,_ " kami berdua tertawa. Tak kuasa kutahan tanganku untuk memeluk tubuh Gaara. Menyesapi tiap memori yang telah terekam sempurna, berbagai kejadian dan pengalaman yang telah terlaksana. Sungguh bukan keputusan yang tepat untuk meninggalkan Gaara dan Kankuro. Untung saja kedua anak itu meyakinkanku untuk segera menikah dan memberikan mereka kemenakan agar ada seorang yang mengalihkan omelanku dari mereka. _Kurang ajar_ , bukan?

Dia pula mendekapku dengan berkata pelan. " _Kau adalah yang terbaik yang pernah kupunya_ ," membuatku jatuh dalam tangisan dan penolakan atas keputusanku timbul lagi. " _Tapi sesuatu yang baik terlihat ketika ada kejahatan, yang terang nyata dalam kegelapan, asin terasa pada ketawaran, itu sebabnya kau harus pergi agar rindu kami terus ada padamu,_ "

Aku terkekeh dalam isakanku, kembali lagi ia menyadarkan warasku dengan kata-katanya yang memabukan. " _Sekarang dari mana kau–hiks–tahu kata-kata itu_?"

" _Yang ini aku merangkai sendiri_ ," aku kembali terkekeh, mengeratkan pelukan kami dan mengecup pipnya. Tubuh serta perasaanku menghangat dalam momen ini, seperti sedang meluapkan emosi rindu pada reuni setelah berpuluh tahun tak bertemu. Ya, itu yang kurasakan, sebelum si _merepotkan_ itu mengacaukannya.

 _TEMARI!_

" _Oh Tuhan_!" seruku dengan jantung hampir melompat entah kemana. Pagutan tanganku terlepas, sontak dadaku kugenggam erat. _Yeah_ , aku terlalu larut sehingga pikiranku kosong melompong saat sesuatu memecah belah fokusku.

Gaara memegangi kedua pundakku, " _Ada apa_?" berujar demikian, menyelidiki diriku yang kini tengah dilanda serangan jantung kecil.

" _Tidak, hanya saja ... sesuatu_ –" ucapku terhenti kala itu. Mengingat akan yang barusan terjadi persis seperti ketika di Perang Dunia Shinobi beberapa tahun silam. Ketika strategi mendadak diumumkan kepada setiap kepala melalui pikiran yang terkoneksi.

 _Sialan Shikamaru_ , dengusku dalam hati sambil menormalkan pikiranku. Benar sekali, teriakan namaku yang kudengar adalah benar suara konyol Shikamaru.

 _Hei aku mendengarnya_

Aku menghela napas, lupa akan tersambungnya pikiran kami sehingga ia tahu umpatan kasarku tadi.

"– _Tidak apa Gaara, akan kubicarakan nanti, aku keluar sebentar_ ," dalihku sambil melangkah keluar ruang Gaara setelah ia mengijinkanku.

 _Aku baru tahu kau bisa menggunakan tekhnik ini_. Ya, nampak seperti orang bodoh. Aku hanya berdiri di balik pintu terlihat termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Padahal _si merepotkan_ ini yang tidak tahu tempat dan waktu untuk berkomunikasi.

 _Tidak, aku meminta tolong pada Ino_

Aku menghela napas, _kirim surat bisa, 'kan?_

 _Itu memakan waktu lama hanya untuk mengatakan ini_

Alisku bertaut, _mengatakan apa?_

 _Aku merindukanmu_

Kekehan lolos dari mulutku, kubekap mulutku agar tawaku tidak menggila. _Bodoh sekali, kau menguras chakra orang hanya untuk menyampaikan dua kata_

 _Kupikir Ino tak keberatan membuat orang egois sepertimu senang_

Senyumku kembali melebar, kupikir kembali memang aku adalah orang yang egois. Kutahan rinduku dengan alasan sibuk. Sedang dia? Seperti yang kubilang, tidak pandang tempat dan waktu, tidak pandang bulu, apapun itu yang ada di hatinya, ia katakan.

 _Baiklah, Tuan. Ada lagi?_

 _Tidak, itu saja. Kurasa cukup untuk sampai akhirnya bertemu denganmu seminggu kedepan._

 _Ya, benar. Meski aku tak akan pernah cukup, hehehehe. Aku mencintaimu._

Hanya kekehannya yang dapat kudengar setelah itu suaranya menghilang. Buru-buru aku berkata dalam pikiranku, _Terima kasih banyak, Nona Ino._

Gadis itu membalas, _senang membantu pria-mu, Nyonya Nara_. Katanya dengan tawaan bahagia yang sangat jelas kudengar. Aku tersenyum, sambil tak habis-habisnya mengucapkan _terima kasih_ di dalam hati.

* * *

Semua mimpi dan _TBT-_ ku tersadarkan oleh cahaya yang merasuk menembus kelopak mataku.

Sulit untuk membuka mataku dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan ada beberapa titik terasa sakit membuatku memegangi kepalaku dan mengerang pelan.

Cahaya matahari, ternyata. Aku membanting kepalaku ke arah kanan, mencari seorang pria yang telah kuingat semalam melakukan sesuatu terhadapku. Tetapi dia tidak ada.

Aku meraba tubuhku dan _oh_ , aku ber-bugil-ria, hanya tertutup selimut tebal dengan bercak merah di beberapa bagian tubuhku.

Napasku berhembus pelan ketika atensiku mendapatkan secangkir teh yang masih mengepul asapnya di meja tepat di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum, dia masih belum lama meletakan ini.

Kusingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku setelah kupastikan tidak ada seorang pun di kamar ini. Kakiku menuruni ranjang dan ... kembali aku menghela napas. Ini perih sekali.

Dan setelahnya aku mandi dan berpakaian juga mendapatkan Shikamaru sedang membaca koran di balkon paling atas. "Selamat pagi," sapaku dengan membawakan pria itu roti dan teh lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Kuharap dia belum sarapan karena aku bangun sangat siang.

"Selamat pagi," balasnya tersenyum kecil, ia melipat korannya dan menyesap teh. Ia berujar _terima kasih_ dan melahap roti bagiannya, menyisakan satu roti yang ia pikir adalah punyaku.

"Maaf aku kesiangan, jadinya kau buat sarapan sendiri," ucapku pelan.

Shikamaru kembali menyesap tehnya sebelum ia membalas, "Aku belum sarapan," alisku bertaut melihatnya. Ia kembali membuka koran dan membacanya.

Dia menungguku? Bahkan ketika ia sudah membuatkanku teh?

"Maaf," katanya dengan suara pelan hampir tak terdengar. Alisku bertaut, maka kujawab pria itu, "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, tahu. Harusnya aku bisa bangun lebih pagi,"

Ia melirikku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi membuatku kesal dan ... gugup. Wajahnya menjadi sangat seksi tiap kali ia bersikap demikian. "Itu sakit, aku melihatmu jalan tertatih tadi, maafkan aku," jantungku berhenti berdegup beberapa kali. Sepertinya darah mengalir cukup deras di wajahku, mungkin itu sebabnya pipiku terasa memanas hampir terbakar. Merasa malu, gugup dan senang.

Dia benar-benar serius mengatakan itu. Memang pada dasarnya Shikamaru tidak akan mengatakan hal yang tidak ada di dalam hatinya. Dan setiap hal yang ia katakan membuatku tersenyum. Seperti sekarang. "Itu bukan masalah bagiku, " balasku.

Ia mengangguk, kembali atensinya dipenuhi oleh bacaan koran.

Aku menghela napas pelan dan menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi dengan pikiran melayang. Hingga akhirnya Shikamaru menegurku, "Ada apa? Ceritalah,"

Aku tersenyum kecut, mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya ke pepohonan rindang khas hutan Nara. "Aku hanya merindukan keluargaku," kataku pelan. Mataku menyayu tanpa sadar sedangkan pria itu terdiam. Mungkin ia mencerna kata-kataku. Ya, Shikamaru adalah pendengar yang baik bagiku. Namun aku tersadar akan wajah murung yang dengan bodohnya kupamerkan. Maka aku menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Bukan iri ya, tapi agak _sih_ , lumayan, melihat Sakura dengan Ayah Ibunya itu membuatku teringat dengan masa kecilku. Dipenuhi kasih sayang yang tidak kudapatkan sekarang ini. Seperti tidak ada orang yang mengasihiku, ... _hehehe_ , aku bercan–"

Mulanya ia mendengarkanku sampai ia menyelak kalimatku ketika ia mendapat kata-kata yang tak berkenan yang tadi kukatakan dengan penuh penekanan. "Hei, aku ini kau anggap apa? Kursi? Kentang? _ATM_ berjalan?" Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil berkata demikian dengan suara yang aneh. Itu membuatku terpingkal melihat wajah konyolnya.

" _Hahahaha_! Apa _sih_? Bukan begitu, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa? Aneh sekali," ia mendengus. Kupikir ia benar-benar serius berkata begitu.

"Aku ' _cuma_ bercanda, bodoh sekali, _hahahaha_!" jika sudah begini, mustahil tawaku akan mereda dalam sebentar waktu. Pastilah aku akan berthenti tertawa setelah perutku benar-benar sakit dan kelopakku berbanjirkan air mata. Shikamaru sudah tahu betul kebiasaanku maka ia membiarkanku tertawa sampai aku berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Dan pada menit kedua, tawaku mereda. Kuusap sisa-sisa air mataku lalu menghela napas sebentar sebelum melihat kearahnya lagi.

"Aku ini adalah Suamimu, sekarang – _p_ _erlu kuingatkan terus?_ aku ini temanmu, sahabatmu, aku juga bisa jadi seorang Ayah bagimu,"

" _Hehehe_ , iya ..."

"Ambil Ibuku sana, jadikan Ibumu. Kita bisa berbagi Ibu, ' _kan_?"

"... _hahahaha_! Aku ... jadi ingin menangis ... akan kupeluk Ibu sekencang-kencangnya nanti,"

"Buatmu juga tak masalah, terlalu pusing kepalaku melihat kalian berdua,"

Kekehanku terhenti mendadak mendengar timpalan Shikamaru yang terkesan acuh-tak acuh karena wajah konyolnya itu. Tinjuku terkepal dengan erat dan bersiap menghajarnya setelah aku berteriak, "SHIKAMARU!" sedangkan sekarang terpampang wajah ketakutannya dengan gesture _ampuni aku!_

* * *

 _Sepertinya rumah tangga kami tidak akan terjalin seromantis dugaanku._

 _Siapa penyebabnya?_

 _Tentu saja, aku._

Seperti yang telah kuceritakan kepadamu, itulah yang terjadi antara kami. Terlalu rumit bila kujelaskan _apa yang membuatku mencintainya_. Yang jelas, setiap apa yang ia lakukan, tindakan yang ia sudah putuskan, kata-kata yang ia sampaikan, itu membuatku jatuh cinta. Terus menerus.

Kejujurannya, kepolosannya dan semua hal yang tidak ia tunjukan berdasarkan kebohongan atau kesenangan semata. Ia tidak begitu. Reaskinya tulus akan sesuatu. Apa adanya, tidak berlebihan.

Aku memang mengagumi kecerdasan dirinya, tetapi aku tidak jatuh cinta pada hal itu. Melainkan, aku mencintai dia, Shikamaru Nara.

 _Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta ..._

.

.

 _... sepertinya aku mencintai tiga pria baya sekaligus._

"Ah ya, Shikamaru," aku membuka percakapan ketika kami berdua sudah hampir terlelap di atas ranjang pada malam kedua. Ia membuka matanya sebelah dan menatap mataku dengan tatapan _ada apa?_

"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu, tentang pertanyaanmu dulu _apa kau cemburu pada Ino?_ dan, aku cemburu. Aku sebenarnya sadar ketika kau memasuki pikiranku lewat Ino, sempat pikiran bodoh terlintas, tentang _errr..._ apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tanpaku," reaksi pada jantungku sedikit aneh dengan pernyataanku ini. Ini bukan pengakuan soal dosa yang besar, tetapi entah mengapa ini seperti aib yang luar biasa bagiku.

Tetapi itu tidak masalah, kini Shikamaru tersenyum padaku. "Aku juga serius bertanya begitu, dan syukurlah jika kau benar-benar cemburu." Balasnya. Ia menarik kepalaku dan mendekapku erat, "meski pun kuharap kau cemburu lebih dari yang kau sadari itu,"

Aku terkekeh, lega rasanya mengungkapkan hal yang telah disembunyikan berapa waktu lamanya. Maka aku melengkapi pengakuanku, sampai tuntas, "Aku cemburu, sedari dulu. Cemburu pada waktu yang jarang mempertemukan aku denganmu, cemburu pada Ino karena dia adalah wanita yang banyak mendominasi waktumu, bukan aku. Aku juga cemburu, ketika tahu Ino menyukaimu,"

"Hei kau tahu yang itu juga?"

"Aku hampir tahu semua hal tentangmu,"

Ia terkekeh, memelukku dengan erat dengan berkata, "Dia memang menyukai semua orang, meski pun mulanya beda definisi jika Sasuke, aku dan Sai yang sedang dibicarakan," ujar Shikamaru menjeda kalimatnya untuk menyatukan dahinya dengan dahiku, "Ino juga mengaku padaku, bahwa perasaannya selama ini salah. Ia bukan suka untuk mencintai, karena ia baru mengerti cinta ketika ia bertemu dengan Sai,"

Pria itu mengatakan semuanya dengan pelan, seakan memberi tahu makna yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Sama sepertiku, mengerti apa itu cinta ketika aku bertemu denganmu," mataku menyayu merasakan hembusan napasnya yang terasa sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Lalu ia memagut bibirku, aku menciumnya dengan lembut, berusaha memberi tahu pula, bahwa,

 _Aku mencintaimu tepat ketika kau menatap mataku sedekat bayangan di bawah mentari, kala itu, di arena pertarungan._

 _Dan mungkin itulah yang disebut, cinta pada pandangan pertama._

* * *

FIN

 ** _Please leave your review for my improve_**

 **-** ** _sesi curhat-_**

a.n Waduhh, bukannya aku melibatkan Shikadai, ini malah melibatkan Ino hhhhh maafkan diriku (-/\\-) habisnya, feeling Ino ke Shikamaru memang beda _kan_ dari awal? Ya kan? Udah iyain aja wkwkkwwkkwk

Btw, maaf untuk proses yang panjang ini huhuhuhu aku aja nulis ini sampai jam satu dini hari huhuhuhuhu ...

Tolong kasi aku masukan ya untuk memperbaiki lagi cara menulis dan sebagainya .. suwun arigato very much,

 **-** ** _sesi jawab review-_**

Riku Tabbe: WOW! Terima kasih karena sudah suka fic ini... Iya, aku orang aneh yang lebih suka buat _reader_ kebingungan ha ha ha... makasih sudah support saya dengan review fic ini ! :)

 **munya munya: Waduh Waduh, terima kasih bu... ngomong2 Temari khan manusia juga, buk** ** _meski sedihnya hanya tokoh fiksi sih_** **jadi layak lah beliau menangis ... bener banget tuh bu, setuju ane. Gak lebay! Makasih banyak ya, thor sudah support saya... insyaallah saya bisa buat fic canon terbaru lagi, Amien... (opo sih) oh iya, thor, saya salah satu penunggu fic dirimu yang** ** _pulangkan saja_** **. Jangan sampe lumutan thorr -**

Kiyoko: AAAA cintamu itu sampai ke pada hatiku ... Betul banget, aku juga bahagia kayak orang abis ditembak sama Robert Downey Jr gitu setelah tahu perilisan novel Shika Hidden. Betul, hint yang sangat jelas dan clear diberikan oleh om Masa sih. YUPS, mudah-mudahan ini bisa disebut sekuel dan mohon maaf... dede shika masih baru proses pembuatan wkwkwk Terima kasih atas supportnya!

 **Ghiena : Ini author imoet yang mampir mulu di warung aku ehehehehe, suwun verymuch atas kehadiranmu dan ini membuat aku sangat terhormat... mudah-mudahan ini bisa dibilang sekuel ya huhuhu, makasih banyak atas pujiannya...**

Guest: _Dear, you have to login first_. Dan silakan dimamam lanjutannya J terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Real Guest: Tamu terhormat mampir jua... monggo dinikmati hidangannya dan silakan kritik dan saran he he he. Suwun atas pujiannya, buk'e...**

Temari Nara: Ketagihan opo? Ini? Monggo silakan dinikmati... beidewei, _you have to login first ya, darling..._ Wait. KAMU TEMARI YANG SELAMA INI SAYA IMPI-IMPIKAN? KAMU REAL ALIAS BENERAN ADA?

 **Akiyama Yuki: Aku jadi silent reader-mu di** ** _Our Daughter._** **Please back that sweet story huhuhuhu! Please aku janji review kalau dirimu apdet huhuhuhu jangan ditelantarkan gitu dong, buk... huhuhhu btw, suwun very much atas pujiannya yang bikin diriku diabetes pula... silakan dinikmati...**

law03: Monggo silakan dinikmati... suwun sudah mampir ya ...

 **LisaNara: Akunmu belum pulih to', yang? Suwun atas pujiannya yang bikin aku seneng bangettttttttt monggo silakan direview untuk** ** _pemaksaan sebutan sekuel untuk cerita di atas_** **he he he**

sararapratiwi: Ok inilah kelanjutanya.. ha ha ha ha

 **Tsalasa: Bener banget tuh, chief,, gereget kayak Maddog! Aku juga ketawa-ketiwi kayak orgil nih hehehehe aduh,,, makasih banyak atas pujiannya... serasa banjir pujian.. hehehe ... ya Allah jangan biarkan diriku sombong he he he Inilah kelanjutannya,,,,,, terima kasih sudah review** **:)**

hagiwara nachi: nachi maaf... aku jadi silent reader ga tau diri yang menikmati Memory of Geisha-mu huhuhu aku janji abis ini ga bakal jadi silent reader lagi ampuuunnn... makasih atas pujiannya dan reviewnya T/\T

 **Shikatema:** ** _Honey, you have to login first,_** **Suwun verymuch atas review, pujian dan supportnya! Makasih banyak makasih..** **:)**

Guest: _Sweetheart, you have to login first_. Waduuu... aku yang terkesan lihat review-mu, buk.. Makasih banyak buk atas supportnya... dan aku ga suka buat mikir kok.. aku ini suka buat orang kangen sama aku heheheheheh pissss wkwkwkkw

 **BrotherHeart: Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya** **:)**

Bougenville: Susahnya namamu, rek ... Mudah-mudahan ini bisa disebut sekuel ya _cyyn_... Dasar anak pacman hehehehe (diriku juga sama wkwkkw) thankyou very much yaaaaaaa!

 **saktiMS: Why you can't say anything more? You are not say one word yet, right? Heheheh... suwun atas reviewnya dan suwun sudah mampir** **:) :)**

* * *

And for all, anyone who be a silent reader, greetings from my ass! :D

Ups, sorry! Greeting from my love! :)

..

Salam, Cristine MT


End file.
